


National Nine-Nine

by ThisBitchSad



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBitchSad/pseuds/ThisBitchSad
Summary: Kara is Jake and Lena is Amy. Enjoy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	National Nine-Nine

“This job is eating me alive. I can’t breathe anymore. I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I’m not becoming like them. I am them.” 

“Hey! What are you doing, weirdo?” Detective Lena Luthor interrupts.

“I’m doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco.” States Detective Kara Zor-El, like it’s obvious. Dressed in her usual leather jacket, button up shirt, and badge, she turns to look towards the wall of TVs, all with her face broadcasted on them. “Or actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco.” She looks back into the camera she’s holding and grins, “What’s up?”

Detective Luthor glares at her, already used to her shenanigans, “Get it together. Okay?” Standing a few feet away in her pants suit and red button up shirt, with her badge clipped onto her blazer. She turns to the electronics shop owner sitting behind the counter, with her pen and pad in hand she begins reading off her notes. “So the store was hit about two hours ago. They mostly took tablets, laptops, and cameras...”

A keyboard begins playing an ‘80s hip hop beat. Lena turns around, annoyed, and sees Kara messing around with the keyboard. Feeling Lena’s hard glare Kara cuts the music. She looks up with a slight smirk, “Sorry.”

Lena rolls her eyes and looks back to the owner, “I’d like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store. I’d also like to apologize for my partner. Her parents didn’t give her enough attention.”

“Uh, Detective… I already solved the case.” Kara, standing back by the video cameras, Interrupts. “We’re looking for three white males, one of whom has sleeve tats on both arms.”

Lena walks towards her in disbelief, “And how do you know that?”

“I had an informant on the inside.” Kara replies in total seriousness. Lena doesn’t believe her but lets her continue. “He’s been here for years. Watching, learning, waiting.” Kara begins to back up slowly. “His code name?” She grabs something off the shelf. “Fuzzy Cuddle Bear. He’s a nanny cam.” She grins and holds up a camera stuffed teddy bear.

Lena scoffs, “You got lucky.”

“No I got here five minutes before you and figured that in this gigantic electronics store, there had to be at least one working camera.” Kara reveals while connecting the nanny cam to the wall of TVs.  
“Oh! Hi, bad guys!” Kara says to the men now on the wall. She shifted her attention to the bear. “You did it fuzzy. You busted’em.” Kara holds fuzzy up, looking at it lovingly, “It’s time to go home.”

“I’m not sure if I can.” Kara says as fuzzy in a deep voice. Holding him up towards Lena’s face she continues. “I’ve been undercover so long, I’ve forgotten who I am.” Lena rolls her eyes and biting back a smile. “I’ve seen terrible things.” Lena huffs to stifle a laugh. “I haven’t known the touch of a woman in many moons” fuzzy crys, kara holding his arm, reaches out at Lena.

“All right.” Lena turns and walks out of the store. Completely amused but not willing to let Kara see.

“DETECTIVE LUTHOR!” Kara yells out still in her fuzzy voice. “DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters or my story I'm just combining it. let me know if you all want more.


End file.
